Vehicular engines typically employ a front engine accessory drive to transfer power to one or more accessories, such as an alternator, an air conditioner compressor, a water pump and various other accessories. Some vehicles are hybrids and employ both an internal combustion engine, along with an electric drive. There are many possible configurations of such vehicles. For example, in some configurations, the electric motor is used to assist the engine in driving the vehicle (i.e. the electric motor is used to temporarily boost the amount of power being sent to the driven wheels of the vehicle). In some configurations, the electric motor is used to drive the driven wheels of the vehicle by itself and only after the battery is exhausted to a sufficient level does the engine turn on to take over the function of driving the vehicle.
While hybrid vehicles are advantageous in terms of improved fuel economy, their operation can result in higher stresses and different stresses on certain components such as the belt from the front engine accessory drive, which can lead to a reduction in the operating life of these components. It would be advantageous to provide improved operating life for components of the front engine accessory drive in a hybrid vehicle.